One More Night
by Kellie007
Summary: Bella Moves from NYC to forks because of drug and alcohol problems. It becomes obvious that Drugs and alcohol are not her only problems, and Edward struggles to find the cure to her unhappiness. But will Bella end up dragging him down with her? AU-AH
1. Prologue

**And here it is....the shortest chapter ever:**

* * *

"Well I wrote your name and burned it,

To see the color of the flame,

And it burned out the whole spectrum,

As if you were everything.

Mine just burned gold,

A normal flame,

I am not anything."

-Good Man by Brand New

* * *

She was everything to me. That I have no doubt. I wish I could say that I meant the same to her, but I know that it would be a lie.

There were too many others. Everyone pulling her in different directions. I knew she wouldn't be able to last long. Not with the speed at which she was was falling.

One night the right thread was pulled and my everything unravelled. When all was said and done, I was left with too little of her to hold on to.

I don't know how to live with the fact that I was the one that made her fall apart.


	2. Y2K and the Loss of my Virginity

**The chapters will get longer as I ago, I'm just trying to get a feel for the story. Enjoy.**

**And everything is S. Meyers. **

* * *

To say the town was buzzing was an understatement. I hadn't seen this many people excited about nothing since Y2K.

This was sure to be as big of a disappointment as when I lost my virginity. Nothing mind blowing happened there. It's not like I'd never had an orgasm before. I know for sure that it wasn't anything special for the girl. Since trying not to blow my load in the first minute took up most of my brain power, getting her off didn't even register in my mind.

The cause of the gossip was the new girl in town. Daughter of Forks Police Chief, Charlie Swan.

He was the guy patrolling the town with the Burt Reynolds stache. Maybe it's ugliness helped him fight crime. Who knows. The only thing that is certain is that this new girl Isabella Swan would be just another passing fad. She was the bowl cut, Oprah's book club, overalls, Furby, Beanie Babies, parachute pants... I could go on and on but I think you get the point I'm trying to make.

I can only imagine the aneurisms occurring today at Forks High with the arrival of the new girl. Poor girl, she probably thought she'd be moving to a quiet, sleepy small town. Little did she know that as soon as she stepped onto school grounds she was fair game. Alice, my incredibly hyperactive sister would most likely make the first move and introduce herself, followed closely by my best friend Jasper, who, god bless his southern heart, was fucking infatuated, beyond the point of being funny, with Alice.

Do you know how hard that is to deal with? Can you imagine not knowing whether your best friend is coming over to your house to hang out with you, or so that he can leer at your sister?

Alice, on the other hand, is either totally oblivious to his advancements, or she is just being Alice and making him work for it. Just because she can. She's such a little prick.

The next to approach Isabella Swan would probably be the horny, sex-deprived boys that inhabited the middle clicks of Forks High. The jocks and the popular kids will end up using today to get a feel for her from afar. In jock talk that means to give her the once-over and a rating. Anything below 7 and she'd be considered too inferior for their conquests.

Lets hope for her sake she gets a low rating.

I don't understand how teachers keep sane year after year. Once I get out of this purgatory nicknamed high school, there is no way in hell I'd ever come back. First days are always the same. You walk into class, awkwardly find a seat, or worse get assigned one, then you get handed packets of syllabuses? Syllabusi? Syllabusess? Either way, the only accomplishment of the first day of school is to show you how much you'll miss summer.

Thank god I only had one more year to get through and I planned on spending most of that time inebriated.

Anyways, this is why I do not go to class on the first day of school. My parents understand this, my friends know this and my sister stopped trying to persuade me that first impressions mattered years ago. Plus, not showing up the first day of class usually insures me a seat in the back of the class.

* * *

"Edward, Get up now!"

What the fuck? Ugh, I swear the only thing worse then an alarm clock is the sound of Alice's high pitched squeal. A strong kick to my door got me out of bed and I stumbled over to my door to which I opened to an annoyed Alice.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I hissed at her, trying unsuccessfully to hold back my anger.

She just stood there with her little arms crossed and short, black hair perfectly styled, studying me like I was a wild animal that could attack at any moment.

"You still not planing on going to school today?" She asked in a calculated tone.

"Nope." And with that I slammed my door in her face and wondered back over to my bed, stumbling over the clothes, books, and random objects that littered my floor.

I heard a small "humph" outside my door then retreating footsteps going down the hall to the stairs.

I had to give her credit, even after all these years she still had hope that I would change my mind and go to school on the first day. She reminded me of a dog waiting for food to fall from the dinner table. Even though nothing ever falls, the dog still sits there night after night.

* * *

"Edward get your ass up now!"

I slowly lifted my head off my pillow and rubbed my eyes. I could hear the faint sounds of laughter downstairs. Stretching my arms out, I turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I laid there with my eyes half closed for a minute, trying work myself up into getting up and smiled when I heard two pairs of footsteps approach my door.

I turned my head to see Jasper open the door with a giggling Alice right behind him. "I said wake the fuck up!" Jasper shouted as the door continued to open. "Oh, your up. Good. It's three in the fucking afternoon. Who the hell sleeps that long?" he said walking over to my black leather couch in the corner of the room. "And why the hell are you sleeping with your head at the foot of the bed?"

Jasper stared at me questioningly as I sat up and shrugged "I don't know, I guess I thought I'd change it up a bit." He just nodded his head as if it was the most normal thing in the world, then turned back to close the door, giving Alice a small wave goodbye.

I rolled out of bed and started searching my floor for a clean t-shirt to put on while Jasper went over to my game collection and started sifting through it.

"Is this good?" he asked. I looked up and nodded my approval of the game he picked and continued my search for a rare, and possibly extinct uncontaminated shirt. After ten seconds of fruitless searching my frustration won out and I settled for a plain white wifebeater that I found in the corner of my room.

I relaxed on the couch as Jasper turned on the XBOX and put the game in.

Video games are the best invention ever. Ever. Period. Hot Girls + Violence + Blood + Awesome Effects = Everybody's a winner. It's the best stress reducer I've ever come across, and thats saying something since I'm most likely to be voted 'kid who ends up in anger management' .

Yesterday for example when I was at the store some idiotic kid in a Lacoste t-shirt decided he couldn't walk ten feet to put the cart in the little corral thing and instead put it in the parking space that I was going to pull into. I fucking went ballistic. I made the shit head walk around the parking lot and collect all the shopping carts. I don't think those ten extra steps will be a problem for him anymore.

Plus video games help us prepare for real life situations such as learning how to survive in the mafia, the best car stealing techniques, the proper ways to kill zombies and aliens and how to drive the fuck out of a go-cart.

I caught the control Jasper threw at me and stretched my legs out. Still half asleep, I ran my hand up and down my face a few times while jasper sat next to me on the couch.

Jasper was the kind of friend you always wanted next to you in a fight, but far away from your sister. He was known to get around. Even with his severely disgusting attraction to my sister he still played the field and he played it well.

I wouldn't call him as good looking as me because lets face it, I'm a good looking motherfucker. Yes, I know I'm a tad bit cocky. Deal with it. He was tall and kind of lanky, but in a non-awkward kind of way. The only way I can describe it is he had the body of a dancer, combine that with his piercing blue eyes, and soft, long sandy-blonde hair and .....okay this is kind of disturbing describing Jasper like this. Lets just say that if I was a girl I would totally fuck him. And now we can all pretend I never said that.

"So how was class?" I asked, as I dropped a Banana off my go-cart, and sent him flying into a wall.

"Lauren was asking for you." he replied, slapping my controller as he moved to pass me.

I punched his arm and moved down the couch, pushing him against his armrest with my feet as he tried to defend himself half-heartedly with one arm while still trying to pass me.

"That's nasty, that girl could fuck up a wet dream and you're a fucking cheat. Does it hurt to know the only way you can win is through deception? Huh? Does it?" I replied still persistently nudging him with my feet. Provoking him was so much fun.

"Get your god awful feet off of me before I break them. And you know that I own you in Mario Cart, it's just a matter of time my friend. It's the age old story of the tortoise and the hare. Do you know who always wins. I do. Jasper."

Laughing at the seriousness of his voice I put my feet down and continued beating his ass, as I yet again blocked his feeble attempts to pass me.

"The new girl is apparently best friends with Rosalie. Supposedly they met yesterday and just, and I repeat this word for word, 'clicked'. So not only is she now best friends with the she-witch of Forks high, but she has everything with a penis drooling after her." he said, his voice laced with disgust. Lets just say we didn't just hate Rosalie Hale, we loathed her.

"So I guess she's pretty hot then?"

A smile formed on his lips as he replied, "Fuck ya she is, and it seems James has already made a claim on her. The fucking prick wouldn't leave her side the whole day. God I would give a nut to fuck that sweet ass."

"Dude, I am never letting you touch my sister. Ever." I replied laughing.

Jasper turned to look at me and with a wide smirk on his face he said "Good thing your sister doesn't tell you much."

And I believe it was then that I punched him in the face.


	3. Anger Management

**Next chap. Edward and Bella meet. Sorry for the short chapters, but the first couple are always hard for me to write, things should be going more smoothly from here on. I'm going to try and post a chapter everyday, sometimes twice, but we'll see how that goes. I like having a life.**

**S. Meyer Created the characters, I'm just using them for my own enjoyment.**

* * *

"I got a strong will, but weak hands

And I don't know what to do with either one of them"

-Where My Mouth Is by Taking Back Sunday

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a headache and a bruised and swollen left eye. A word of advice, don't get in a fight with Jasper. That kid has a nasty hook.

After a quick shower I threw on a pair of dark washed Jeans with a dark blue T over a white under shirt and headed downstairs. Carlisle, my father will have most likely already left for work, and my mother Esme was currently in Seattle working on furnishing a new high end apartment complex.

As far as parenting goes, Esme and Carlisle were the best. Well, in my opinion anyways. They knew how to leave me alone, and yet they were always there whenever I needed them. They gave me and Alice room to make mistakes and trusted us to make the right choices. Compared to most of the kids in Forks, Alice and I were pretty decent. Ya, we've smoked a joint or two, participated in binge drinking every weekend and have taken full advantage of our over active teenage sex drives, but we knew the ground rules. Good grades, condoms were a must, and liquor before beer were the most important. We were our parents little angels.

Alice was already sitting at the empty kitchen counter top organizing her binders when I walked into the kitchen. As far as twins go, we were as different as you can get from each other. She was a small 5.2, and I was well over 6 feet. She was the kind of person that cheerfully initiated conversations with others while I gave the bare minimum when it came to socializing with my peers, reluctantly participating, but only when forced or it was deemed necessary. She was everyones friend and I had Jasper. Our biggest similarity was the intense green of our eyes.

"Dad leave already?" I asked, as I sat down on the stool next her.

She absentmindedly replied with a nod of her head and I reached over and gabbed a piece of her toast as she put the finishing touches on the newly pimped out binder.

I grabbed the finished product from her and started flipping through the color coordinated, plastic covered, strategically placed papers and intricately designed title pages.

"Wow, you're a fucking weirdo." I mumbled, my mouth half full of toast. "You should join the military. They could use someone with your kind of dedication to the Seven P's."

I smirked at her as she rolled her eyes and grabbed her binders from the table, giving me the finger as she walked pass me.

--

When I finally got Alice away from her bathroom mirror, we got into my black, S series A5 and head to go pick up Jasper

After Alice decided to wrap her pretty little Porsche around a tree, she was sentenced by the parental units to a year of no driving. Not that she really minded, she loved her personal chaperones.

I pulled up in front of Jasper's house and honked my horn. Five minutes later and he came out of his house with his signature I don't give a fuck swagger and clothes. I swear you couldn't get more hick then Jasper. All he needed was to exchange his worn converse for boots, add a cowboy hat, stick a weed in his mouth and he'd be the complete package.

He opened the side door and slid into the back seat, giving me a nod and Alice a wink. Jasper really wasn't much of a morning person. We spent the rest of the drive in silence, with only my music to fill the noiseless void.

Forks is an eerie place. Creepy almost. Most days the sky is the color of concrete, the limited light making everything green seem greener, and dark shadows even blacker. Everything was quieter here, there was a kind of repressed energy that made the beautiful forests that surrounded Forks seem sinister at times.

It was an interesting place to grow up in. I had the advantage of being able to run in fields and explore the woods surrounding our house when I was younger. I was given more independence then kids that grew up in places where people drove around looking for unsupervised children to kidnap, places where even your neighbors could be strangers. My summers were filled with picnics and town fairs. My winters with unpolluted snow and a working, wood eating fireplace. I grew up in wealth, but learned humility in a town where most people were living paycheck to paycheck. I was a part of this town. As much as I despised the people I went to school with, I was enjoyed living here. I loved just disappearing into the woods. The feeling of solidarity with nature, understanding how alone and isolated everyone really was. I felt more connected to the wild then I did with any human.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the first open spot I saw that wasn't bordered by piece of shit cars. Every time I park next to a neglected, banged up car I end up with a dent the size of a mouther fucking softball in mine.

We got out of the car and started walking towards the main building, when, out of nowhere, Emmett pulls up in front of us in his big ass Jeep. I grabbed Alice's arm and yanked her back as he turned into the parking space right in front of her, nearly running her over in the process.

I let go of Alice's arm and trotted over to the driver's side of the massive vehicle. "What the fuck? Are you serious? You almost ran over my sister you motherfucker." I yelled, staring up at Emmett. I was furious, and it wasn't as if I needed more of a reason to hate this guy.

"Hey Edward, its good to see you too." he chuckled as he jumped out of the jeep. Emmett stood only a couple of inches higher then me, but the amount of muscle on the man made him seem as big as the jeep he drove.

He walked past me, still wearing that cheeky grin that I swear was permanently stuck on his face, and went to help Rosalie out of the passenger seat.

"Hey" I said grabbing and twisting his shirt in my hand, while using all my body weight to push him against the car next to him, "you owe my sister a fucking apology."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was gently pulled away from Emmett. "Edward, calm down man." I turned and looked at Jasper who was standing next to Alice, concerned, but unperturbed by my outburst.

I heard a low chuckling behind me and turned to see James walk up. "Ya Edward, calm down. Wouldn't want you to get another black eye, then yours and Jasper's eyeliner wouldn't match." He walked over to Rosalie and put an arm around her shoulders as he nudged Emmett on the shoulder.

I concentrated on breathing slowly in and out. Getting control of my breathing was my best ally when I was as worked up as I was now. I eventually managed to compose myself and made my way over to Alice with Jasper following. It was too early in the school year to get suspended for fighting.

"Catch you later Cullen." I clenched my fists at my sides and refused to look back at James. I learned long ago to play it smart, rash actions were my worse enemy, especially with my anger problems. It was too easy for me to loose control. Too easy to be overcome by bloodlust, to get to the point where it was too hard to stop, where I kept punching even as my target became limp. I did not want to become that monster.

I reached Alice and she put her arm on mine. My eyes went to hers and she gave me a small smile. I gave her a forced one back. I could hear them back talking me as we walked away, but Alice's and Jasper presence was enough to keep me calm.

* * *

I spent most of first period trying to stay awake.

Fucking spanish class, with it's monotone teacher and it's fucking retarded book companion videos that required the lights to be off. I mean they were practically begging me to fall asleep. Next was math and it's numerous bullshit formulas that 'you don't need to use, but are good to know because they might be on the test'. Then I had American history with its textbook that was filled with it's 'America's never done anything wrong and everybody loves us' propaganda.

Around the time history rolled around I was at my wits end, and to make things worse I was assigned a seat right next to Rosalie Hale. The biggest mistake in my life thus far was sleeping with her. I die a little inside every time I think about it. She was bitchy, rude and ignorant. I knew all this before I slept with her, but Rosalie was graced with looks that no man could ignore. I was sixteen and stupid. And extremely wasted. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.

"Looks like somebody's got a case of the mondays." God she was so ugly when she sneered like that.

I opened my book and absentmindedly starting flipping through the pages so that I didn't have to look at her anymore. "Well, since it's a Thursday, no." I replied, looking at an unusual picture of an ape holding a kitten. What the hell is something like that doing in a history book?

"What happened to you Edward? You used to be more fun." It's called growing up.

I flipped through a couple more pages trying to find the relevance of the previous picture. "By fun, do you mean as idiotic as you?" Nope, picture was completely pointless.

Her voice got huskier and her hand traced the edge of my desk as she leaned in and whispered "Oh, don't be that way baby. I know you still want me. Once is never enough is it?" Did she really have to say things like that? I have a weak gag reflex. She didn't know how close I was to going all Linda Blair on her ass.

I pointed to the kid sitting next to me and began to explain to her how she couldn't be more wrong. "Rose, I wouldn't even fuck you with his dick."

"You think you're so above everybody here, but face it, you're just as messed up as everyone else." She leaned back into her chair and continued her little tirade. "At least I don't try and I hide it. Fuck Edward, are you going celibate or something? Loosen up."

"Wow, I didn't even know you could use big girl words like that. I'm impressed. I always thought that the smartest thing that would ever come out of your mouth was a cock." I grinned at her and ran my hand through my hair, just because I knew it drove girls crazy. Why not let her know what she's never going to get.

Her eyes narrowed almost to a point as she huffed out "Dick." and turned back to face the front of the class. I'm pretty sure I hit a nerve there.

As soon as the end bell rang I rushed out into the hall and started walking over to where I was suppose to be meeting Jasper and Alice.

"Edward! Wait"

I heard Lauren's cry fill the air and turned around to see my second biggest mistake making her way towards me, her stride becoming more desperate the closer she got. Instinctively I increased my pace as well, heading in the opposite direction as that carwash cunt.

"Oomph." And thats when I ran straight into some unknown mass with long brown hair.


	4. I Have Brown Sheets

**Sorry for the late update...life stepped in.  
**

**All is S.M's. **

* * *

"A wise girl kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before she is left."

-Marilyn Monroe

* * *

.

.

"Fuck sorry." I leaned down and began to pick up the numerous books and papers that had fallen to the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the girl I ran into leaning down as well to pick up her belongings. I couldn't put a name to the body yet, as their hair was completely covering their face.

"It's fine, just....here." she held out her hand and I straightened up, handing over her books and papers.

And that's the first time I laid eyes on Isabella Swan.

Her hair framed her face in soft, chocolate brown waves, with her bangs gently swept over from one side of her forehead to the other, partially veiling one of her eyes as she moved her head. Which was a shame because those eyes where the most fascinating things I had ever seen. At first sight they would be described simply as brown, but there was so much more to them. Near the center they were of a deep Amber-red, then slowly the color fanned out and faded into a orange-yellow that mingled with the dark brown edges surrounding it. After I managed to stop staring at her eyes I watched her as she tried to organize her things in her arms, her face contorting in a cute scowl as she became more and more frustrated with the loose papers and cumbersome books.

And just as soon as I saw her she was gone.

Time slowed down and I watched as she brushed past me, rolling her eyes and huffing in annoyance. I turned around and my eyes trailed down her body as she walked away from me. Her dark wash jeans were tight and left little to imagine as I pondered what her thighs would look like with out them. And as my eyes roamed up her back I swear I could see the outline of her bra through her plain white t-shirt.

"Hey wait!" I yelled, and then began to follow her like a lost puppy. "Hey," I grabbed her arm and she stopped at my touch "I don't think we've meet yet. I'm Edward." I gave her a crooked grin, my signature pick up move, as she turned around to face me.

Her eyes meet mine and she stared at me for a moment, and I swear to god she saw right through me all the way back to my house, up to my room and under my bed where I kept my porn stash. I suddenly felt very exposed. Her eyes left mine and they moved down my body. After a thorough examination, she turned her attention back towards my face. And her expression was...bored. Great. Never a good sign after you've been checked out by a member of the opposite sex.

"Edward! Oh, I see you've meet Bella." Lauren....just the person that could fuck this up even more. She gave Bella, what a fitting name by the way, the once over and sneered. Huh, I guess they _aren't_ friends.

"I was calling your name, but I guess you didn't hear me." she said stepping in front of Bella, and turning to face me, effectively blocking Bella out. Huh, Bella, B-e-l-l-a....it rolls quite nicely off the tongue.

I put my hand on Lauren's shoulder and moved her aside. "Bella. You're beautiful. Your name..your name I mean...it's beautiful." What the FUCK. Get it together Cullen. I felt my face heating up as she looked at me, only slightly amused.

"Are you trying to be funny?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and slightly cocking her head to the side.

"Uh..no. I just, you, your name," shit, straighten up and be a man "I think your name is beautiful."

Lauren grabbed my hand and I stared at her like she had eight heads. Was this girl serious right now? Since when in the fuck did I ever let her, or want her to hold my hand? "We all know her name means beautiful Cullen, come on, I'm hungry."

_Well, that's not what I meant_. Why the hell was she trying to turn this on me?

Lauren pouted up at me, and I could only stare at her dumbfounded. I looked back over at Bella and she was smirking clearly enjoying the awkwardness of the situation.

I tried to discreetly shake off her hand from mine, but she had the grip of a fucking alligator, and I had to resort to prying it away with my free hand.

She was screaming desperation. I mean hasn't she ever heard of subtlety? I really had to stop hooking up with these over dramatic cheerleaders. It's like they've all been programed to make every emotion exaggerated. She even shouted in bed. I though she was going to start a cheer for me. Arm movements and everything.

They were pretty fucking flexible though.

"Bella, Baby! There you are, come on." We all turned to see Emmett amble over and put an arm around Bella's shoulder.

He gave me a quick glare before turning on his good boy charm for Bella. Smiling down at her as she looked up at the massive beast that he was. She gave him a provocative smile back that made me sick to my stomach. It was the kind of smile that I wanted to put on her face. I wanted her to look at me like she _wanted me_.

Bella shook his arm off of her though, which I was extremely happy about, causing me to smile a little too much in smug satisfaction. Emmett who was not so pleased, scowled at the ground for his rejection, making me even more euphoric.

Bella stared at me for a moment, seemingly trying to make up her mind about something, then moved towards me. Her clean, shower fresh sent washed over me as she leaned into me and whispered "Bye Edward." into my ear. She backed away a little showing me that irresistible smile before walking off with Emmett trailing right behind her. And he made sure to give me a good shove as he walked by. I didn't even care. I'll I could do was stand there open-mouthed trying to replay the moment in my mind.

And 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 cue hard on.

Ugh, fuck me sideways, I think I'm in love with Bella Swan. Okay, not real love, but hormonal 18 year old boy love.

The saddest part was I knew she was only doing that shit to get a rise out of Lauren. My evidence? The devilish, 'don't fuck with me' grin she gave Lauren as she passed.

I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to be dreaming about tonight. Girls fighting...in a pool. No wait, in Jello. No, no, Jello isn't liquidly enough. In mud. And after Bella wins I take her to the shower to clean off....

Those were not good thoughts to have at school. I was going to fucking jizz in my pants right there in the hall.

After I managed to pull myself back together, I noticed Lauren, who was now in front of me, ranting about something I really didn't care to listen about.

"Lauren, I gotta go. I'll catch you later." I didn't even wait for her response as I turned around and made my way to the cafeteria.

I quickly searched for Jasper and Alice once inside, finding them at the far corner of the room by the windows, and made my way towards them.

I sat down across from Jasper and looked down on his plate.

"What the hell are you eating?"

He looked down as well, confused at why I would be questioning his food choice. "Uh, chinese food. It's chinese Thursday man."

"That looks like the shit Alice barfed up in the lawn last weekend." She was fucking plastered last weekend. Give that girl Vodka and some MaryJane and there is a ninety-five percent chance you will be dragging her ass in the house after she spews on the lawn. Then you get to hose that shit down so that your parents don't ask you the next morning what the hell chinese food is doing all over the grass.

"Whatever. It tastes good." He shrugged then went back to eating as I did my best impression of retching.

"So Edward, what took you so long? We were suppose to meet up in front of Pearson's class."

I turned my attention to Alice who seemed strangely interested in why I was late.

"I uh, ran into the new girl. Like literally."

A squee came out of Alice and I swear she was literally bouncing in her seat. I knew as soon as her mouth opened I'd be pummeled by a torrent of questions. It's like she takes a few seconds to build up her energy and then she explodes, focusing it all on you so that you crack and cower at her feet.

"Oh! So you met Bella then? Did you like her? Did she like you? Her favorite color is green right? Oh my god...so are you guys like best friends now, cause I knew you'd like her....I mean I've seen all your porn Edward and you really like those brunettes."

She stopped to take a deep breath, most likely regrouping for the next assault, giving me an opportunity to step in.

"Whoa, hold on there my little arm rest, to many quest....wait, what? You've seen my porn stash? How the hell did you find it?"

_She's kinda right about your fetish with brunettes you know._

_I wouldn't quite call it a fetish, more like an attraction._

_Sure. That's why your sheets are brown. So that while you're pretending to have amazing sex you can group your sheets in your hand and imagine..._

_All right! Fuck, so it's a little more then an attraction.  
_

She shrugged her tiny shoulders and rolled her eyes at me. Because it was the most normal thing in the world for her to know about my porn. "Edward, it's under your bed silly. How could I not find it? That's like the most unoriginal place to hide something."

"Well why the hell were you under my bed you little creep?" I asked, more amused then angry.

"Research Edward, I needed your porn to do some research. Would you like me to continue?" She stared at me, lifting her brows, daring me to continue the conversation. No thanks. I'll pass.

"Fuck no. I think I got it."

"Well, I might want to hear more." Jasper had stopped eating and was smiling suggestively at my sister. Who in turn, gave him a smile no brother wants to see his sister give another man.

"Jasper. Unless you want me to hit you, I recommend sitting one more seat down and never looking at my sister again."


	5. Friends With Benefits

**S.M owns this shit.**

* * *

If the children don't grow up,  
our bodies get bigger but our hearts get torn up.  
We're just a million little gods causing rain storms turning every good thing to rust.  
I guess we'll just have to adjust.

-Wake up, Arcade Fire

* * *

Throughout the rest of lunch I kept looking for her. Emmett had joined Rose and her minions a while ago, but there was still no sign of Bella. I wasn't sure why it mattered so much to me. If it wasn't for our chance encounter earlier today I probably wouldn't have even introduced myself to her.

Ogle from afar? Possibly.

I'm the socially unfit one in this story, remember?

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. So I said my goodbyes to Jasper and Alice, then pushed through the throngs and headed towards my AP bio class.

Once I got there I claimed a seat next to a window at a lab table and prayed that no one would sit next to me. As others filled the room I kept myself occupied by reading the engravings on the top of the table. It was filled with a bunch of names claiming to have been here, insults and a couple of self indulgent three lined poems. I felt like I was in a gas station bathroom. I was just waiting to read 'if you sprinkle when you tinkle, be neat n' wipe the seat'.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of class and I sighed in relief as I realized no one had sat next to me. Most were by their friends, still whispering to each other as the teacher called for silence.

Then the door opened and in walked Bella. She walked up to the teacher, uttered her apologies, and he pointed out to her the empty seat next to me, admiring her backside as she turned and walked over.

_That is just so wrong._

_She was asking for it, I mean did you see the way she practically thrust her tits at him? Girls like her get off on shit like that._

_Girls like her...?_

_Yes. Girls who use their powers for evil._

She dropped her bag on the table and took a seat on the stool next to me. I received neither a nod of acknowledgment or any indication from her that she remembered who I was.

Girls did not usually ignore me. I'm not being cocky or conceited, it's just true. I was the one that ignored the girl. So this was completely new territory for me. It was frustrating and confusing.

_It also hurts like hell. Rejection's a bitch ain't it?_

After a short lecture, Mr. Molina passed out our lab packets and explained what we were going to be doing. He then left us alone to work in pairs on identifying the phases of cell mitosis using onion root cells.

Talk about getting right into things. Second day of school and the prick gives us a full blown lab and paper assignment.

I grabbed a slide and put it under the microscope then turned to Bella and slid it over to her. "Ladies first."

"Huh, I'm not the one wearing a pea coat." she replied, sliding the microscope back over to me.

I frowned at her implication.

_What's wrong with a pea coat?_

_Nothing, but you should at least wait till you get to Princeton before you bring out the 'I'm better and more stylish then everyone here' clothes. Douche._

_So this is what self-loathing feels like._

"Hey. I'm kidding. Relax." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the microscope and placed it in front of her. After a few seconds of messing around with the focus rings she lifted her head from the eyepiece. "Anaphase?"

"Here let me see." I leaned over and took a look through the eyepiece. I knew what it was right away, but the feeling of being so close to her, my shoulder slightly touching hers. It was intoxicating and so I lingered for a few seconds more then necessary. "I think it's Telophase. Here look." I moved back a little, giving her room to squeeze in between me to look thought the lens. "See how you can barely detect the spindle fibers and they're completely separated? It's almost ready to split into two cells."

I leaned forward slightly, the scent of her hair pulling me in. Ugh, if I could bottle that smell I'd be a millionaire. How can something not considered edible smell so good? What I wouldn't give to just nibble her ear a little and then make my way down....

"Okay, I see it. Telophase it is." She turned to the packet beside her and began to write down the information. "Alright your turn." she said, putting a new slid in the tray and moving it over so that I could reach it easier from my seat. Which was a shame. I really liked the close contact.

"Metaphase." This really was too easy.

She gave a nod of her head and began to write it down.

"You don't want to check?" I asked.

"Nope. I trust you." She gave me a light smile and I prepared the next slide for her. It took all I had not to grin like a fool, but the sides of my mouth still curved up a little.

She looked in the eyepiece, still smiling. "Prophase." It was said with conviction, but I could see her need for approval as she looked up at me.

"Okay. Prophase." I pulled out the slide and placed the next one on in.

"Hey you should check that. I could be wrong."

"I trust you." I said smirking.

"Well you shouldn't." My smile faltered, as I stared at her. The peaceful smile that she had been wearing was gone as well. It was replaced with nothing, it seemed as if she was staring off into space, even though her eyes were focused on mine. Her face blank and unreadable.

_Was that just me or did that really feel quite forebodimg?_

_No. I felt it too._

"So you're friends with Rosalie, Emmett and James." I asked, trying to change the subject.

A moment of silence passed before she became conscious of my question. Her eyes fell back to the desk in front of her and she started fiddling with her pen.

"Ya. Why?"

"Its just, um, they don't really welcome people with open arms into their little group."

"Well, we appear to be friends I guess. I have things they want and they get my dad off my back. Its just a nice little arrangement." She began doodling on a piece of blank ruled paper in front of her. I watched as she drew, her hand sure, and the marks precise.

"They get your dad off your back?" I asked, still watching her draw as the form of a human began to take shape.

"He want's me to make friends." She sounded inattentive. Like she no longer had interest in our conversation.

I thought about that what she had said for a second. "Then why not make real ones?" Surely someone like her could make friends easily, especially with everyone already throwing themselves at her.

She stopped drawing for a second. I saw her begin to struggle with something. Her brow was furrowed with her mouth slightly askew, and her eyes, it felt like I could see everything in her eyes. Pain, maybe sorrow, fear?

"Maybe I don't want any."

She gave a small sigh, obviously ready to be done with this conversation, but I couldn't get enough. I wanted to know who she was, to get inside of her head and learn her secretes. How she thought, how she rationalized, how she felt. She was fascinating to me, and I couldn't understand why. I knew I should have left her alone. But I am a very selfish person.

"Okay, so they get your dad off your back, so what do you do for them?"

A few seconds passed in silence and I waited patiently for her to talk again.

"Well, I have certain things under my possession that you can't get in a small town like Forks. And well, James and Emmett, they just want," she shrugged her shoulders and looked up at me "you know." Her mouth went up in an uneasy smile, but it quickly disappeared when she realized I didn't find any of what she said amusing or funny. "Can we just not talk about this?" she asked, turning away from me again.

"Okay." And I left it at that.

I looked down at her drawing on the table. An image of me clearly taking shape.

* * *

We didn't talk anymore that class, just silently filled out or packets with the information we had collected. Much to my dismay she had balled up the drawing she had been working on when she saw me looking at it and then tossed it in her purse. I couldn't be certain that it was me, but I had my suspicions. I think it was the beginning of a pea coat that caught my attention. And I'm pretty sure that my after-sex hair was a rarity all of it's own.

I didn't have a last period, having completed enough credits through out the year. Jasper and Alice didn't have a class either and I met them by my car after saying an awkward goodbye to Bella. Who gave only a nod of her head in reply.

I was in a daze the whole drive home. I mentally ran through my conversation with Bella, trying to figure out what her expressions meant. Why she seamed so vacant most of the time.

I just had to figure out what the draw was. What made her so different then all the others? She looked completely fucking normal. Except for her smile, and her eyes, and her expressions.

The way she twisted her hair in her fingers when she was nervous, and how she had to have the paper sideways as she wrote on it.

Fuck. This wasn't getting me anywhere.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up soon. It's a long one. **


	6. Hate

**Drug and Alcohol use in this chapter.**

**All belongs to S.M, but the rest is mine.  
**

* * *

A man in a hotel room, tangled to his teeth by the telephone.

He's waiting on a woman, wondering what she's doing,

And pacing cause his pulse won't slow.

He drums his legs and pulls his hair; he carves her dimples in the air.

The raging world has spooked him scared, and he don't want her lost out there.

So now it's later than it needs to be,

And though his aching eyes want sleep,

Against all rationality,

Against everything he believes,

He prays for her protection,

Heaven bound & glory be.

-Heaven Bound and Glory Be, Kevin Devine

* * *

That night all I could do was run through the conversation I had with Bella earlier. There were rumors going around school about why she had moved here. Family problems, someone was hunting her down, an obsessive ex, drug problems. Most I took as little more as rumor. Which is the rule in a small town where just like the game telephone, every time the story gets passed to another person things change. Facts become blurred, and turn into lies in the form of a truth.

She wasn't all innocence though. From what I could take from our conversation, she was most likely far from it. The little arrangement she said she had set up with Rosalie, Emmett and James left my stomach churning. I hoped she was just kidding when she implied a relationship with Emmett and James. The thought of that. Just the implication of them touching her. Using her. It made me both furious and sick to my stomach.

I didn't get any sleep that night. Endless thoughts kept my mind busy and I couldn't seem to calm it. The moon shone brightly outside my window. It's pale, yellow glow bathing my room, leaving dark shadows in the places that the light couldn't reach. It was both a sinister and beautiful night. The large trees that surrounded the house threatened to throw it into darkness, and the wind was beating against its frame, trying to bring it down. It was one of those nights where I could feel my isolation bearing down on me.

The next morning Jasper came and picked me and Alice up, since I was to tired to drive.

I threw on a plain white tee and some dark jeans, grabbed my black leather jacket and stumbled out the door to his car.

"Fuck Edward, you look like shit. Your eyes match the shade of my car." he commented to me as I got into his red 1998 BMW 7-Series. Jasper's family were not the poorest family in Forks, but they were far from being the richest. It had taken Jasper three years of saving to buy this piece of shit car, but he had done it by himself. Unlike me, who simply asked for a car on his sixteenth birthday.

"Thanks." I was so tired I couldn't even tell him to fuck off.

We were the first ones at school, so we stayed in Jasper's car for awhile just talking and listening to music, until the lot began to fill up.

I stepped out of his car and on to the always slightly damp pavement. It was only September, but it was already getting cold. I shivered a little in the grey morning air before sliding on my jacket. We waited for alice to straighten herself out, pulling her supper short skirt down so that it covered her ass again.

"Alice, do you really need to wear shit like that? I mean how do you even sit down?"

"Practice Edward, practice. And yes, I do need to wear stuff like this because how else would I have the guys here wrapped around my finger?" She pulled her purse over her shoulder, grabbed her binders and strutted off. I looked at Jasper for support, but he merely shrugged his shoulders and followed her.

I quickened my pace as we neared Rosalie and Emmett, who were standing behind his jeep, trying to discreetly smoke a cigarette before class.

"Edward." I cringed as I heard my name slip from Rosalie's lips.

I nodded my head at her, "Rosalie. Emmett." and kept walking, keeping my eyes on Jasper and Alice who were a little ways ahead of me.

"Edward wait up."

I sighed and hung my head in defeat. I turned to face Rosalie and an irritated Emmett. I stood there and arched my eyebrows waiting for her to speak again.

"Are you coming to Emmett's tonight?"

Every year Emmett had a big back to school party at his house. His parents would let him trash their house, and in exchange he would ignore their cheating and devil-may-care ways.

"Wasn't planing on it."

"Hmm, well Alice and Jasper are, so I though you might."

_I thought they told you they weren't going._

_They did. I thought angrily._

Rosalie gave me a smug smile, then wrapped her arm around Emmett's waist and they walked off, flinging their shared cigarette to the ground.

I turned around and began trotting over to Alice and Jasper.

"Hey I thought you weren't going to night?" I asked, not exactly angry, more hurt then anything, at being left out.

"Um, yea, about that. Edward we didn't exactly tell you we weren't going. I think you just assumed that since you weren't going that we wouldn't be either."

Okay, Alice. Nice way to get around not telling me this shit.

"Well, I'm going now." I looked Alice daring her to argue.

"Really?" I turned to look at Jasper who seemed amused at the prospect of me going over to the McCarthy house.

I put my arm around Alice's shoulders and smiled at him. "Yep. Do you think I'd let my lill sis go to Emmett's house with out proper supervision?"

"Edward you better not ruin tonight for me." she said sullenly, throwing my arm off her shoulder and walking over to a group of her friends.

"I don't think she wants me to go." I said, looking back at Jasper.

"Does that hurt?" he asked, pouting his lips.

"So much."

The rest of the day went by excruciatingly slow. I kept my eye's peeled for Bella but didn't see her. When fifth period rolled around she never took her seat beside me and I realized that she wasn't at school. And I was strangely disappointed.

* * *

I held one shot glass in my right hand, my left hand was ready to grab the next. I looked at Jasper, who was already swaying from the first round.

"Okay, one, two, three." I counted.

We both threw back our heads and downed the two shots of vodka.

I was starting to feel it.

"Alright you motherfucking pussy, one more time."Jasper mumbled to me. Draping his arm over my shoulder. I looked at him in incredulity. He was fucking smashed, there was no way he could go another round. I really wanted to accept, but I didn't want to clean up his vomit.

"Let's wait an hour or so. Hey, here, hold yourself over with this." I said grabbing a beer and handing it to him.

I made my way into the living room, sat down on the couch and waited for the alcohol to kick in.

The couch was a good people watching spot and I kept busy watching the drunken idiots mingle with each other. I tried to spot all the different kinds of drunks; the sad, the angry, the happy, the pathetic, the paranoid and the crazies. All were displayed before me like animals in a zoo. It was way too amusing. We had been at the party for around two hours now. Long enough for Alice to be MIA and Jasper shit-faced. I looked down, and wiped off some liquid that seemed to have spilled on me as I made my way to the couch. Alice had dressed me in a black button up, and a pair of dark blue jeans that she said showcased my ass well. Which freaked me out because I didn't want to know that Alice looked at my ass frequently enough to know what jeans fit best and what didn't.

I rolled the sleeves up on the shirt and watched as some girl started stumbling towards me.

"Hey, can I sit with you." she slurred as she fell down on the couch next to me. I glared at her and scooted down the couch.

She followed me. Then she lifted herself up, swung her leg over me, sat down on my lap and tried to massage by groan area with her hand. I pushed her off of me and watched as her drunk ass fell to the floor. She was laughing hysterically on the floor, then suddenly her laughter turned to sobs. Her black eyeliner started dripping down her cheek making her look even more beat.

I was not in the fucking mood for this tonight. I got off the couch and headed into the kitchen to find Jasper. He was nowhere to be seen. After I searched the whole house for him, I gave up and headed outside. I was so over this.

I made my way through the smokers and leaned against the white fence that surrounded the large deck that wrapped around the house. His house was equally as grandeur as ours, but followed a more traditional design, while ours was more modern. His had the white picket fences separating the wilderness form the house, pillars, and shudders trimmed in a light blue. A nice Victorian. Our house was apart of the forest, using natural wood, and walls made of glass to blend seamlessly with the tress surrounding it. Emmett's family and mine were the classic Great Gatsby portrayal of old and new money.

We used to be friends, Emmett and me, until I found out he was doing the deed with Rosalie behind my back when I was dating her.

I let out a long sigh, watching as my breath turned to fog. Goosebumps began spreading up my arms, and I realized then how cold I was. I pushed off from the rail and headed back inside, not wanting to be in there, but thankful for the warmth and the absence of cigarette smoke.

I walked through the kitchen and made my way back to the living room to claim the couch, but stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw her sitting there. Most of the people who had occupied the room before were now gone. It left only her and a couple of other people mingling around the edges. She was on the couch, which was facing the wall and t.v to my right. I stared at her, my eyes blazing a trail from her legs and dark jean shorts to the white camisole top and the light weight, opened, grey sweatshirt that she wore. Her brown hair gently flowed down her back and lightly brushed against her chest when she would lean over. I leaned against the doorway and continued to blatantly stare at her. I admired the way her boobs were perfectly on display In the cami, and how you could see the edge of her bra strap on her shoulder when her sweatshirt slipped down a little.

I let out a little grown as she leaned forward and I saw a little sliver of skin above her shorts. She took out a clear small bag from her pocket and began filling a square of paper with a green substance.

Holy shit she's rolling a joint.

She carefully began folding and rolling the paper, licking the edge as she closed it, and twisting one of the edges.

_Join her Peeping Tom._

_No, I'll just wait._

_Wait? Wait for what? Stop being such a pussy and get to that couch. Maybe she'll share._

And with that thought in mind I slowly made my way towards her. I balled and flexed my fingers trying to calm myself as I approached her.

It's good. Just be cool Edward.

"Hello Bella." I said sitting down next to her.

She gave me a polite nod and an "Edward." Then turned her attention back to her newly rolled joint.

_Well that could have gone worse._

She pulled out her lighter, put the joint to her lips and began to light the end of it, slowly inhaling as it caught. After she finished the hit she pulled it away from her mouth, holding in the smoke before tilting her head back and letting the smoke roll lazily out of her slightly parted lips.

She then held out the joint to me, her head still tilted back, with a small smile on her lips, obviously enjoying the effects.

I took the joint from her outstretched hand and brought it to my mouth.

"Wait." She grabbed my arm before the joint touched my lips. "That is made up of some powerful headies."

"And?" I asked, as she turned in my direction, bringing her feet up under her and leaning back into the arm of the couch.

"Just warning you. I didn't want you to freak when it hits you. The shit you guys smoke here is more dirt then leaf." She shrugged absentmindedly, then returned her gaze to the ceiling. She began humming some unknown tune and I felt my lips turn up into a smile as I watched her.

Clearly she was in her own world.

I put the joint back to my lips and inhaled, trying to breath in as much of the smoke as I could and then closed my mouth. I held it for as long as I could before it became too uncomfortable and then exhaled. But it was obviously to late, my throat started burning and I could feel that familiar tickle that meant I was about to hack all over the place. I leaned forward in a rush and started coughing to try and clear my throat of the smoke.

I felt a hand land on my back and it began moving in slow, content circles, and it felt good, but did nothing to help end my coughing fit.

When I finally finished embarrassing myself, I turned my watering eyes up towards Bella who was laughing quietly. She had moved closer to me, and we were now sitting side by side on the couch, her leg right up against mine and her hand still on my back, tracing figure eights and circles with her small fingers.

Her hand dropped from my back as she leaned back against the couch still smirking at me. I followed her movement, resting against the couch as the weed began taking effect. It was strong for sure. But it was a pleasant high. Just really fucking relaxing, almost like I had taken too many xanax.

I felt my mind begin to wonder as I tried to figure out the pattern of the stucco on the ceiling above me. It all seemed so complicated, but simple at the same time. It was like life.

_That's it! If I look hard enough at the pattern maybe I could find the meaning of life._

My concentration was broken though when I felt a hand bush up against mine. I turned to my left. My face coming within inches of Bella's. She was staring at me with intense concentration, her lips forming in a small pout.

Ugh, those lips. Plump and red, and delicate.

_I want. No__w._

I began to slowly move towards her, tilting my head just enough so that I could get the best angle to slide my tongue in her mouth.

And then her hand came up, holding the joint that had previously been in mine. She took another hit and blew the smoke gently in my face. A cute little giggle escaped her lips as she turned her face away from me and handed me the joint.

I took it with a sigh, this time making sure to let the smoke out faster so that I didn't end up coughing up my lungs.

"Why weren't you at school today?" I asked her, watching as she stared down at the ground, now observing the fibers underneath her bare feet.

"I was busy." She relaxed back into the couch again, angling her body towards me. "You are really nosey you know that?"

_That girl is like superman with those eyes._

_I realize this......I'm being mind-fucked by them right now._

"No, I'm just a very curious person by nature."

"Well you know what happened to the monkey right?"

I smiled, "You mean the cat?"

"No, the monkey. Well anyways, he got stolen from the jungle by that fucker in the yellow hat, and now he lives as a pet in the city. Talk about going against the Emancipation Proclamation."

I let out a small laugh and leaned towards her, brushing the hair out of the way that was covering her her face.

_Mmm, much better._

"Have you ever even read Curious George? Cause I don't think that's how it goes." I teased, my hand still touching her hair, playing with the tips.

She frown, then answered after a second. "No. My Mom never bought me books." I put my hand down, and stayed silent unsure of how to respond. Then her hand was in my hair, brushing it away from my face. "Hey your hair is really soft." She got up on her knees and put both hands through it, lightly graving my scalp with her nails. It felt so good. Ugh, I could feel the tingles go up my spine, the weed in my system only increasing the sensations, and I melted into her, resting my head on her stomach. "Like really soft." She whispered.

I smiled to myself. "It better be for 100 strokes a day."

I could feel her small chuckles through her stomach, making me smile even more.

"We talking about your hair or dick now?" she asked, laughing a little harder and falling away from me back onto the couch.

_No. Get her back now!_

I leaned forward over her, extending my arms on both sides of her, propping myself up. For awhile we just stared at each other, smiling stupidly. There was a mischief in her eyes as she grabbed my shirt color and pulled me closer to her, my chest lightly brushing against hers.

"Bella!"

Shit. Fuck.

She quickly pushed me off her, just as James walked into the room, holding a bottle of jack in one hand and a shot glass in the other.

"There you are. Hey what the fuck are you doing with my girl?"

"I'm not your girl James." she said rolling her eyes. She stood up as me and James exchanged death glares.

"Hey come here babe, come on we can go upstairs, away from all these losers." he said, opening his arms up for her. But she didn't move towards him, she just stood there, unsure of what to do.

I stood up beside her, as he grabbed her hand. "Hey," I pushed his hand away from hers "I don't think she wants to go with you."

He let out a low chuckle, "Of course she does. _Don't you__ Bella?_" he said in an authoritative voice, like he was trying to explain something very important to a little kid.

I looked at Bella, who was staring at the ground. "Bella..." I pleaded, but I couldn't even finish my sentence. _Don't go with him. Stay with me._ What right did I have to ask her to stay with me though? We had met all of threes times, we were simple acquaintances. Nothing more. But, James? Surely she doesn't like him. That creep is a pervert.

_You just don't want her to be that kind of girl._

_What?_

_The kind of girl who would go off with James. The kind of girl who drinks, smokes and fucks her way to the top._

_She's not like that._

"Edward, I have to go." And with that she grabbed his hand and he lead her to the stairs.

_Are you willing to make a bet on that?_

* * *

After she had gone off with James, I couldn't even breath. My chest started constricting, and I felt like someone had punched a hole in me. I felt my hands tightening into fists, and when I started breathing again, it came out in short, haggard breaths. I still didn't move though. I knew that if I did I'd be up those stairs and beating the shit out of James. When I finally calmed down enough to trust myself not to beat someone to a pulp, I began searching for Alice and Jasper. I had to get out of that house.

Now as I lay in bed, I realize how idiotic I had been. Yes, I felt something for Bella. But that doesn't mean she felt anything for me. I had no right to be mad at her. She did what she wanted, and as much as I hate what she did, I cannot hate her. James, yes. I can, and will pay that guy back for all this shit one day.

But no matter how much I told myself that. That I didn't have a right to hate her. I still hated her. I hated that she wasn't strong. That she didn't respect herself. That she was everything I hated in a girl and everything I wanted.

I couldn't understand her need to go with him. I didn't understand what drove a person to just fuck to fuck. Every girl I had been with I had been dating. I had a reputation for being a playboy, but it was completely undeserved.

I didn't want to hate her. I wanted nothing more then to pretend like she was insignificant. A removable part of my life. But she obviously wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about her. About her laughter, about her smile, and those eyes that could see right through me.

I was fine with the pot and the alcohol, but I could never ignore the fact that she gave herself up for nothing. For a stupid arrangement. Just the thought of their fuck buddy deal made me sick to my stomach. Just the fact that I had this animalistic need to protect her made me angry. This girl, who've I've known for only two days, is already fucking with my mind. I don't know if I want to kick the shit out of her for being so stupid or take her to my bed.

And so now as I try and sleep, I can't.

I am too busy damning a girl I only wanted to make happy.

Too busy visualizing James putting his hands on her.

Too busy hoping and praying that he doesn't hurt her.

Too busy hating a girl for hating herself.

_But you'll still try wont you? Try to love her._

_Yes. I will always try for her._

_Why? You obviously don't have any idea who she is._

_I don't know. I don't know._

* * *

**Gave a shout-out to a great fanfic. Do you know which one?**


End file.
